The Everpresent Ghost
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Luce desires to be loved by Rachel. Rachel ends up leaving Luce. Luce tries to move on from Rachel. Reviews are welcome.
1. ghost

Luce's p.o.v

You want someone to love you, here I am, your best friend.

I'm here, I am always here for you to hold you up like a cross.

You trust me with your secrets so I don't understand why we can't be more than just friends.

I wish you would notice me and admire my beauty instead of being blinded by fear.

Invincible, I am a ghost that is living in the shadows waiting to receive some tender loving care.

If walls could talk, they would speak of my love for you.

Hopefully, one of these days you will realize that you belong with me.


	2. exit strategy

Song: Let me go by Avril Lavigne

Love that once hung on the wall used to mean something but now it means nothing the echoes are gone in the hall but I still remember the pain of December oh there isn't one thing left you could say I'm sorry its too late

Luce: Slowly slipping away from view, hazel eyes. A world apart, rivers of sorrow separate us today and tomorrow. Everywhere I am, there you'll be also in my mind. All day long, you remain out of my reach. Lights off, my friend, goodbye for now. Who will save your soul? Always and forever, missing in action, you are incognito. Still the same as yesterday, my heart bleeds for you.

I'm breaking free from these memories gotta let it go just let it go I've said goodbye set it all on fire gotta let it go just let it go

Rachel: Wailing western wall, inevitable fall from grace. Last breath of life, last call for inner peace. One bittersweet symphony, weary dreary irony. Early winter tragedy, everlasting mourning ritual. Pandemonium, reign over me. A stillborn dream, yesterday's passion, one less prayer offered up to heaven. Unraveling, I come undone and the ocean devours me.

You came back to find I was gone and that place is empty like the hole that was left in me like we were nothing at all its not you meant to me thought we were meant to be oh there isn't one thing left you could say I'm sorry its too late

Luce: Alone and lost in the woods without a guiding light, breathe in confusion. Uninvited unwanted ghostly presence, smoke and mirrors. Everpresent mountains stand in the way of blessings. Everlasting setbacks complicate things even more. Down Down everything goes.

I'm breaking free from these memories gotta let it go just let it go I've said goodbye set it all on fire gotta let it go just let it go

Rachel: Space in between us, ignorance and avoidance. Liberate our minds and souls, eternal burning flames of passionate love, newborn infinite divinity. Call me maybe. Ethereal angel eyes, where on earth is your sanctuary? Runaway with my bleeding heart, aurora. Salvation of one is all that matters in the end. Enchanted restless satellites pass me by while I remain stuck at a crossroads.

I let it go and now I know a brand new life this tale is rude where its right you always know so this time I won't let go there's only one thing left here to say love is never too late

Luce: Tiresome fray, I am tangled up in you. Release me please. Even if you claim to be my friend, your actions say something different. Sailing away, you leave me hanging. One day you will learn from your mistakes or maybe not. My heart bleeds in your absence. Even if I bring my share to the table, you are missing in action. Many days and nights, I wait for you to come around. Over the moon, patience resides. Restored, grace meets us at the crossroads. You and I have so much history that is impossible to just end everything.

I've broken free from those memories I've let it go I've let it go and two goodbyes lend you this new life don't let me go don't let me go

Rachel: Moving forward no matter what, open your eyes, tomorrow. Through the barricades, inner strength sees beyond the chaos and confusion. ON the road again, no more sorrow. What is this feeling known as joy? And the beat goes on nevertheless. Ready for a change, a resolution is on the horizon. Dance into the sunlight, contentment.

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, won't let you go, don't let me go

Luce: One day, we'll meet face to face if it will be here on earth or in heaven. Constant companion of mine, express yourself and I won't judge you. Artistic genius, newborn dreamer. All the small things that you do matter. Rescue me and paint my skies blue. Nevertheless oceans apart, I miss you always and forevermore.


	3. My turning point

Scene: The park

Event: The break up

Luce (sitting down on the bench beside Rachel): What was so important that you needed to tell me?

Rachel (shows Luce her engagement ring): I am engaged

Luce (shocked): What?! How?! When?!

Rachel (looks down at her ring): I have been engaged for exactly four months

Luce (shocked): We had plans. I thought you loved me. Why didn't you tell me about your engagement earlier?

Rachel (choked up): I feared your reaction

Luce: I have been good to you. You were my first love. Whats wrong with me? Am I not good or pretty enough?

Rachel: You are perfect just the way you are. Better opportunities are ahead for me.

Luce: Are you engaged to a man or a woman?

Rachel: I am engaged to a man.

Luce (confused): I am confused. I thought you were gay. What are you doing with a man?

Rachel (touching her stomach): I am pregnant

Luce (fighting back tears): I am truly happy for you. Goodluck with all your endeavors.

Rachel: You can come to the wedding if you want to

Luce (beginning to leave the park): I'll pass

Rachel (going her own separate way): Before we were lovers, we were friends. We should never lose sight of that.

(Emotional, Luce hugs Rachel goodbye then joins her mother for dinner)

Scene: Luce's mother's house

Event: Dinner

(Action: Somber, Luce plays around with her food)

Luce's mother (concerned): Sweetheart, you are not eating your food. Whats the matter?

Luce (crying): Rachel broke up with me. She is pregnant and engaged to a man.

Luce's mother: Don't you worry, child. You will find love again someday.

Luce (sniffling): I want to have a baby

Luce's mother (shocked): What?!

Luce: I am planning to visit the sperm bank tomorrow. I know the idea is crazy, but I need something to fill the void in my heart.

Luce's mother: You are rushing into parenthood too quickly. Children are not toys. ON the other hand, Its your life and freewill. You have my support no matter what.

Luce: Thanks

Scene: The Next Day-The Sperm bank

Event: Luce is picking out her sperm donor

Luce (looks at a picture of a handsome man): I like him because he is handsome. His blue eyes and blonde hair appeals to me.I want his sperm.

Doctor: Alright..I will deliver it to you

(As promised, Luce receives the sperm a few days later. The rest is history)


	4. Mutual understanding

Luce's p.o.v

Constantly busy, life keeps on getting in the way of our reconciliation.

Gone without a trace, your face remains hidden from me. Forever passses

before I can see the sun again. I miss being in your presence so much. Your

absence is felt everywhere. This distance between us is unbearable. Sometimes

you need breathing space and I understand. My friend, I send you greetings from

a far away place. Time after time, you find me and keep my needs in mind. It is

only in my mind that we will reach the end of the road someday. It is only in my

mind that you will leave me behind to grieve alone. As for right now, you like me

and the feeling is mutual. Dancing in the moonlight, we are as tight as a rockband

that is jamming out on the world's stage.


	5. Awaken to change

Change catches me off guard

Rescue me, sweet remedy

Undying is this depressing feeling of uncertainty

Show me how to live, liberty and serenity

Holding back tears, I am content with whatever

All the small things I do matter to you

Keep me in your heart for a while because I love your smile

Echoes of what could've should've would've been endure the test of time

Nevertheless God is not done with us yet


	6. Goodbye Happily Ever After

Sacrilege

The art of love

ON the outside looking in

Modern day sacrificial lamb

Angel of the womb

Chaos speaks louder than words

Human nature stands in the way of forgiveness

Enjoy the silence, violated grace underpressure

All good things come to an end

Real life fairytales don't exist anymore

Twist of fate, procreation lives on forever


	7. Indescribable Loss

Time Period: Post "the breakup". Luce wanted to have a baby, therefore she did artificial insemination.

Situation: Luce has a miscarriage

Scene: Luce's house-The kitchen

(Luce spends her time cutting up onions in the kitchen. She is suppose to eat dinner with her mom around seven. A sharp pain hits Luce's stomach and fear pulls at her heartstrings. Feeling uncomfortable, Luce stops preparing dinner for a moment. Heavily bleeding soon follows the painful cramps. Luce rests on the couch hoping the pain will passover. Ten minutes pass and Luce is still in pain. She calls her mom's cellphone and her mom agrees to take her to the hospital)

Scene: The hospital front entrance

Luce (screaming, she clings onto her mom): AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA

Luce's mom (yelling at anyone): Help, my daughter is pregnant and she is in pain. Something might be wrong with the pregnancy for she is bleeding and cramping.

Nurse (assisting Luce into a wheelchair): You can sit down in this chair, sweetheart

Luce (crying, she begs the nurse): Please save my baby

Nurse (touching Luce's stomach): I can see that this little angel is very much loved.

Luce's mom (emotional, she holds Luce's hand): Just breathe, everything will be alright

Luce (sobbing): What if I lose the baby?

Luce's mom (embracing Luce): You will have this baby in December and we shall celebrate

Luce (overcome with pain and pressure, she starts crying and bleeding again): Its starting again, the bleeding and cramping.

Nurse (rushing Luce to a nearby room): I will prepare you for surgery a.s.a.p

Scene: After the surgery-Luce's recovery room

(Disorientated, Luce awakes from anesthesia. She touches her flat stomach and realizes something is missing, the baby. A surgical scar marks the spot where the surgeons removed the baby)

Luce's mom (sitting down at Luce's bedside): Hello, sleeping beauty

Luce (touching her stomach): Where is my baby?

Luce's (choked up): Brooke, you were bleeding and cramping because you were having a miscarriage. The baby was removed from your uterus through a surgical operation.

Luce (sobs in her mother's arms): I LOST MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY

Luce's mother (stroking Luce's hair): God will bless you with more children in the future, honey


	8. Constant Pain

Angel baby

Newborn miscarried infant sorrow

Gone too soon before the dawn

Embryo woes

Love is a spirit of liberation today, tomorrow and forevermore

ON the dark side of the pregnant full moon

Victim of circumstance

Enchanted angelic voice with a tiny dead heartbeat

Rain down bloody teardrops that spell out the word miscarriage


	9. Attachment

Across the universe,

I am driving myself

crazy over unnecessary

stupid nonsense. You

always tell me the truth,

how can you be so sure?.

How can you be so true

and brave?.Please comeback

to me instead of fading to black

because I miss being in your

presence. I never want to lose

you for your support makes up

for everything else that I lack in my life.

You see the best in me, you are my

greatest investment of all time. You

carry my heart everywhere with you

that you may go. I can't see anything

beyond this attachment. We are two

souls dwelling in the same body, an

unchained melody that remains unbroken.

You have made me to believe in the power

of unity and serenity. Unpredictable, life is

short and life is just whatever we make it to be,

but never say never. Don't let me go so

please keep holding on to me for you are

my life support. Being your friend, this is

an once in a lifetime opportunity for me.

I have found favor with you, you can write

the words in cement. I can't see anything

beyond this attachment. I will continue to

look after you until the skies aren't blue

anymore and we have reached the end of our lives

here on earth.


	10. Lingering hope

Situation: Luce is now pregnant with twins with the help of her husband, Kevin

Scene: Luce's friend, Kevin's house

(Six months pregnant, Luce wakes up in bed and realizes her water has broken. Her gown is soaking wet)

Luce (looking down, she makes a very surprising discovery): OH MY GOD, my water just broke

Kevin (Luce's husband): OH MY GOD

(All of a sudden Luce starts having contractions. Kevin prepares Luce and himself to go to the hospital)

Scene 2: Kevin's truck-Kevin is driving Luce to the hospital

Luce(screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kevin (holding Luce's hand): Don't worry, I am here. You can hold my hand as a way to release all of your stress.

Luce(still screaming, she squeezes Logan's hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kevin (with a sad tone in his voice): Poor Sarah..

Luce (crying out in pain, she touches her stomach): It hurts so much

Kevin (choked up): I wish that I make all of it to go away for you

Luce (panicky): The birth shouldn't be happening right now because it is way too early for the baby to be born.

Kevin (parking the truck in the hospital parking lot): Thank God, we arrived at the hospital before you gave birth in the car

Scene 3: The Hospital Delivery Room-Luce is giving birth

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Luce (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn(preparing to catch a baby): You need to push, Luce, you will be in less pain after the babies are born

Luce (doubtful): Its too early, I am not ready. I can't do this, I am only six months pregnant.

Obgyn: Babies come whenever they want to. Your babies are going to be born today whether you are ready for her or not. Don't worry, Luce, you will do fine.

Luce (having another contraction, she screams as she starts pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kevin (emotional, he squeezes Luce's hand): You can do this, I have faith in you

Obgyn (placing a baby boy on top of Luce's stomach): Congratulations. You have a son.

Luce (crying): His name shall be Ian

Kevin: I love the name of Ian for our son

Luce (having another contraction): I have to push again

Nurse (taking away Ian): I will take care of Ian

Luce (crying as she pushes): OH God, it hurts so much, please make it stop. I feel as if my insides are being torn out of me. If I faint or whatever, just make sure the babies have a chance to live.

Kevin (encouraging Luce): Don't worry, your ordeal will soon be over. We will have this baby and everything will be alright.

Obgyn(to Luce): All that I need from you is one more big push and the baby will be out of you.

(Obediently, an emotional and tired Luce pushes one more time and a very sick premature baby girl comes out of her. Amber is immediately taken to the Nicu before Luce has a chance to hold him)

Kevin (embracing Luce): Congratulations, you did it. I am so very proud of you.

Luce (panicky, she is full of questions): Where is my daughter? Is everything alright with her?

Obgyn: Amber was taken to the nicu because she is very sick just like Ian

Luce (overcome with guilt, she feels the need to apologize to Kevin): I am sorry for ruining everything

Kevin (removing a strand of hair away from Luce's face): It is not your fault no matter what. You and the baby are the ones who matter more right now.

Luce (kissing Kevin): I love you

Kevin (walking out of the room): I check on the babies in the nicu

Scene 3: The NICU

Nurse(approaching Kevin): Hey..

Kevin (smiling): Hey..

Nurse(referring to the twins): Are these your babies?

Kevin (looking down at the twins who are resting in their incubator tied up to tubes): Yes

Nurse: What are their names?

Kevin: Their names are Ian and Amber

Nurse: Wow, those are a very cute names

Kevin: All credit is due to my wife

Nurse: Behind every great man, there is a great woman. Walking beside every great woman, there is a great man.

Kevin(laughing): Amen, Sister

Nurse: They are very tiny and yet beautiful. It hurts the most when I see babies die. I have seen some premature babies both their sizes and even smaller survive their ordeal.

Kevin: I consider it to be a miracle for them to still be alive. I thank you for the encouragement because I needed it.

Nurse and Kevin (singing to the twins): Happy birthday to you

Scene 4: Luce's hospital room-Luce is resting in the bed when Kevin enters the room

Kevin (sitting down at Luce's bedside): I love you

Luce (kissing Kevin): I love you too

Kevin (removing a strand of hair away from Luce's face): Anyway, how are you holding up?

Luce: My body is still sore, but I am doing great. I thank you for asking.

Kevin (holding Luce's hand): I visited Ian and Amber in the nicu

Luce (choked up): So how are the babies doing?

Kevin: They are currently resting in an incubator. They are tied up to a lot of tubes

Luce(getting out of the bed): I want to see them right now

Kevin (escorting Luce out of the door): Alright

Scene 5: The NICU

Luce (looking down at the twins in their incubator): They look so helpless and lifeless when they are tied up to a lot of tubes

Kevin: They are not dead, no, not yet

Luce(crying): It is all of my fault for putting our babies in this terrible position

Kevin (pulling Luce close to him): How so?

Luce (still crying): I was stressed out during most of the pregnancy

Kevin (wiping a tear off of Luce's face): It is not your fault no matter what

Luce(sobbing): I have so many plans for them, I am afraid to lose them

Kevin (embracing Luce): They are not going to die, trust me

Luce (kissing Kevin): I love you

Kevin (choked up): I love you too

(Four months later, the twins gain enough weight to go home with their parents)


	11. Opening my heart

Just be quiet and hold me right now

Opening my heart

You bring out the sun

Eyes of grace

An angel with no name

Real true love

Nashville skyline

One divine special brief encounter

Wide awake, I finally know the truth in which is I am blessed


	12. Vulnerable grace

Bare naked soul

Lovable cute fragile baby face

Escape with me to paradise, hope

Even if I make a mistake, you give me a second chance at redemption

Divine intervention or just coincidence?

I appreciate your generosity very much

Vulnerable divine merciful grace

I embrace you wholeheartedly

Never again, will I feel ungrateful or less special

Enchanted, the sunrise blesses me with more joy

The truth liberates me from within


	13. Eventually life goes on

I am not perfect, therefore I can make a lot of mistakes.

Eventually life goes on and yet I never forget about these

precious life lessons. We depart from each other and the

wind of change carries our souls elsewhere. Distant, you

remain out of my reach these days. I pray we may reunite

someday. My heart is broken now, but eventually life goes on.

You are dead and never coming back down to earth any time soon.

I mourn your loss because I miss you so much. Eventually life goes

on, but I still will remember you.


End file.
